Like the Seasons that Pass
by neon flux
Summary: Going after the one that we love is like waiting for the seasons to change...waiting for the very same to pass us. KxL
1. winter

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own anything in this subcategory.

* * *

**Like the Seasons that Pass:**

Winter

* * *

_"I stood there, my hand reaching out…yet no one else was there to take it…to hold it…to caress it…_

_…and I stood there - alone - as the train sped off…with you in it."_

* * *

"Kira, where are you going?" an almost exasperated voice spoke and echoed through his ears. He was by then running, the phone intact, his head and shoulder supporting it.

"I don't know!" he shouted back, haste evident as his eyes fixed forward. His feet continued its fast pace as his heart and mind raced. He shot a glance up at the clock tower coming in view. Its longer hand pointed to seven, the shorter past eight.

"I don't have much time left…" he continued as he took the phone by hand and turned it shut. He wasn't sure where exactly he was but as long as he kept a clear view of that gigantic structure, he knew he's in the right direction.

That clock tower lies above the station…his sole destination.

His knees by then were trembling, the cold air seemingly breezing through as his breathing little by little formed small puffs. It was evening – the coldest ever known. And as he rushed about, evading every possible person or object that blocked his way, finally he reached it.

Momentarily halting, he took a moment to take a deeper breath as he started his ascent to the cemented stairs before him. This was the only obstacle left and though he wasn't sure if he had enough stamina to make the climb and walk further, he was relentless nevertheless.

Each step he took felt as though he carried the whole world on his shoulders. Each footprint he left on the then snow-covered surface felt as though fate was against him for giving him this toll. But those alone which were defined by his physical limitations would definitely not stop him. It would take a thousand more storms and stoned steps to pull his will down.

Upon reaching the top and taking the last step of what would otherwise be an endless climb, he finally caught a glimpse of the main entrance. He made it…and he had barely enough time to smile as he once more averted his gaze to the clock. Eight forty-five.

Fifteen more minutes, he mused, as he gathered his strength once more and ran towards the entrance. Once there, his view was plagued with different faces – faces of busied persons rushing about their businesses. Each one carrying a luggage of different sizes, each one eager to take their train and leave. He was there confused, not knowing where to start searching. He proceeded towards the information desk, inquired about a certain name and asked for a public announcement.

"Sir, what is her name again?" she politely asked a she took a few more minutes to process things.

"Lacus…" he breathed hard. "…Lacus Clyne, please…please tell her…I'll…" he stuttered not due to nervousness but more so due to weariness. "…tell her I'll be waiting at the visitor's lounge…"

"For a moment sir…"

And as he stared blankly into space, a memory came to mind.

Running by foot for a mile under the present weather conditions certainly wasn't a joke. This was unexpected and came as a spur of the moment. Over the past two months he had been thinking really well. Memories, he recalled, plagued his innermost thoughts. The consequences of his actions lay at bay for he was certain of only one thing, that is, he wanted to see her so badly.

He wanted to be with her ultimately. Voices rang in his ears…voices both familiar and not.

But one, stood above all.

"_Kira…"_

"_Lacus…"_

"**Sir…?"**

He was brought back to reality, as he fixed his gaze on the woman before him.

"Yes?" gaining back his voice, he spoke.

"What is your name, sir?"

And when she saw the confusion on his face, she lowered her tone and made it a bit further pleasant.

"I'm afraid I'll have to get your name before I relay your message."

"No…"

"Sir?"

"…never mind. I…I really shouldn't be here in the first place. I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Unable to say anything more, even stare her in the eye, he simply nodded his head and excused himself.

He walked across the hall, seemingly not minding wherever his feet led him. Perhaps all that he could ever think of was going some place else…somewhere where their memories won't haunt him. To think, he rushed all this way to the point of exhausting all his energy just to see her for one last time. To think he never even thought of what might have happened had he not gone here.

But all that remained in the past now, and he had to move forward. He had to.

And in what was called irony, as he was about to turn for his leave, there he saw her, standing by herself, having a conversation with someone by the phone booth. Mesmerized and a bit at a loss for words, he stopped whatever motion he had within, and his eyes only fixed on her.

He could barely hear his heart skip a beat. Even from a distance, she still had him.

- - - - -

It was one of those days when a certain blonde managed to get home early. She had just opened the door and proceeded to enter the still darkened room after. Nine o'clock. She sighed. This was the day after all. She went upstairs to the second floor and managed to remove her formal dress. Yes, it was one of those nights when she'd cut short a meeting with a foreign delegation and relieve her from further stress.

To make matters even worse, she had to worry about her brother's welfare as well.

Putting on comfortable clothes, she decided to momentarily pause and breathe in. She'd rarely done that before these days, not with the hectic schedule imposed on her.

In the middle of her reverie, she heard the beeping sound of the then loud-speakered answering machine…following it, a voice she never knew she could hear again.

_"…Cagalli…it's me…I have been thinking for some time now…"_

Eyes widening in recognition, she momentarily halted her actions to make sure she's not dreaming all of this.

_"…about Kira…I know I did lots of things…and I'm actually starting to have doubts on my very actions right now…"_

Slapping herself back to reality, she immediately rushed outside her room. The corridors being hideously dark, she practically groped her way towards the stairs.

Busy in whatever she was doing, she finally made it downstairs and managed only a few bumps and turns in the way.

"No! No! No!" she kept shouting in the process as she practically dived for the phone before getting hold of its handle. The one on the other line did say a few more words but all that lingered was her saddened voice.

_"…well, the train's here, I have to go. Bye."_

"Lacus!" she spoke hastily upon placing the same to her ears, unfortunately, a beeping sound was all that was heard. Without wasting a minute longer, she took hold of her keys located beside the door as she took her coat and grabbed her phone.

- - - - -

"Come on! Pick it up! Idiot!" she cursed in frustration as all she heard was the monotonous ringing sound. Not keen on giving up, she dialed another number as she opened the door to her car and got herself in.

"Yep." Came the rather relaxed tone of a male from the other end.

"Where are you?" With a mixture of irritation, she spoke.

"Cagalli...?" By then, she had managed to start the engine as she maneuvered the vehicle towards the road.

"Where's Kira?"

"I dunno."

She took a sharp turn as she glanced back at her watch.

"Well, can you at least try to contact him?"

"I could but I doubt he'll even listen."

"Oh sure, he would."

She could feel the other's curiosity welling up.

"And why would he?"

"It's about Lacus."

Getting an idea himself, he responded.

"Cagalli, I think I know where Kira is. Fill me in the details later."

The vehicle sped off, its screeching sound lingering in the surrounding.

- - - - -

He could see her hang up as she sighed heavily. He wanted direly to approach her, but then hesitated as he continued observing her every move. The long hand of the clock made its passage over twelve as its thundering sound echoed through, signifying the arrival of a new hour.

A few more minutes, the train arrived, halting slowly in the process until fully stopping. People gathered around the doors, eager to get in first and take the best seat available. But Lacus, she didn't. Instead, she patiently waited for others to enter the vehicle, which they did with such haste as soon as the very doors slid open.

She had always been the patient one – always acted dignified as though time was of no matter.

And somehow, somewhere in the corner of his mind, a flame of hope kindled. Perhaps the reason behind of her actions involved her desire to see someone - that she was waiting for _that_ someone.

He smirked as he mentally slapped himself.

Lacus wasn't like that. Lacus won't be like that. Once she'd decided on something, she'd see it through. No turning back. No doubts. And those characteristics of her were among the many others that he admired. He'd surely miss them…her smile, her laughter, her tears.

All he wanted to do now was simply stand there and try to make use of the little time he had of watching her, observing her though far.

- - - - -

"Kira…what are you still doing? Pick it up now!" Losing temper himself, he spoke. After numerous attempts of reaching him, he then took an incoming call, this time from the said man's sister.

"Did you reach him yet?" she spoke breathlessly.

"Nope. I'm still trying."

"Where are you?"

Just as the question was asked, the clock tower's tip came in view.

"About five to ten minutes away. You?

"Still on the other street. It'll take time before I reach the station..."

"Yeah...it would definitely."

"Athrun, we have to reach him no matter what."

And in a final breath, he spoke with determination… "I know."

- - - - -

He watched as she took hold of her luggage – a small hand carry bag – and entered the same train. People continued to enter afterwards, and soon enough, he lost sight of her. Bowing his head down and ruffling his hair, he gave his farewell.

"Bye, Lacus."

Turning around, he proceeded towards the exit and walked aimlessly. There were numerous faces there. All busied and all in a seeming hurry. And yet there he was, walking away from it all.

As soon as he reached the exit however, someone called from behind him. It appeared she was the same lady behind the information desk earlier.

"Sir…" she tried to catch her breath.

"Yes?"

Fixing the creases from her uniform, she straightened her back and faced him properly as she handed over a small object beneath her grasp.

"Your phone. It seemed you left it by the counter."

"Thank you." Appreciative of the act done, he bowed his head courteously as he watched her take her leave. He then proceeded walking.

"How could I forget?" he whispered as he browsed the same. It listed a couple of missed calls…and before he could look into the details further, it rang yet again for the nth time.

"Hello?"

"Kira!"

"Athrun?"

"Stop her! Stop her now!"

"What? I can't understand you."

"We don't have enough time, just stop her…"

"You know, now's really not the time…"

"JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN!"

Taken aback by the sudden outrage of his friend, he stopped. Words were spoken as his eyes widened. It only took a few seconds before his body responded. The phone still in his grasp, he ran back inside the station.

He swore he bumped numerous people in the process but he never cared less. All that mattered now was that he reaches the train before it leaves - and fast.

"Please let me make it!" he fervently prayed as he made his dash towards the said vehicle.

Getting it on his sight, he jumped overboard the ticketing machine, catching the attention and awe of many passers-by. Upon landing feet first, he quickly made his way across a sea of people. The doors began to close then as he made a final attempt by shouting out.

"Wait! Just wait up!"

Security personnel responded as quickly, circling him little by little, cutting across the people in the process.

The train began to motion and he tried to run after it…shouting out the one name that ringed in his ears.

**"Lacus!"**

"_Kira, she called…Lacus called. We have no time left. She said she needed a sign - - you! That's why you have to stop her. All this while, she's been waiting for you to show up! You were right, your presence could change everything!"_

"**Lacus!"**

To the top of his breath, he shouted…all his strength failing him as his knees began to give up. The cemented walkway ended…and he remained there, halting just on its edge. His vision still on the speeding train.

And as he gazed, more memories came back. Of how they used to sit down side by side on the sandy shores. Of how they played with the little orphans with the kind reverend. Of how sweetly she smiled - a smile she gave only to him.

Those and much more came rushing - pouring down, seemingly unending.

As the train's tail furthered away, a realization dawned unto him - a realization he still 'til the very last minute refused to accept. But there was nothing left. No one was there to take his hand. Resigned, he looked at his hands.

Perhaps it was not meant to be. Perhaps this was really how it was to end.

Grasping for air, his body gave up, gravity pulling him down. He was breathing hard and harder every minute that passed.

And as the sight of the train vanished, all he could do was lay there - eyes staring blankly across the distance.

The cool air had never felt this cold before. Not now, not when he had all his hopes gone out as the snow fell from the heavenly skies - the sole witnesses of his plight.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the long delay and I have to admit this isn't my best and I could do better but somehow, hopefully, I pulled it through. There are tense errors in this one and perhaps other grammatical errors. Haayz. I'm still looking for my muse after all. On a brighter note, thanks for taking time to read it all the same. It's much appreciated.


	2. summer

It wasn't meant to be…I huffed about as I exited the bar. He's crazy, I thought. But now that I think about it…perhaps, just maybe, this "craziness" was something meant for me after all.

* * *

**Summer**

* * *

The sun rose high up on his head. It was scourging – the heat, as perspiration rolled from his forehead. This was too much to take and he had to drink once in a while in order to keep him cool.

But it was perhaps due to the same condition that his patience started to waver. And sitting by his lonesome on a bench helped make the matters worse.

Glancing at his watch, he swore that the past hour had been the longest he had to endure. Her arrival's supposedly due thirty minutes earlier…however due to some reasons he did not know of, he had to remain and wait for another thirty minutes…or so as the advisory put it.

"Lacus Clyne, huh. Athrun owes me a lot…" he muttered as he tried to calm himself.

"_Just think of it as doing me a favor for a change. Remember all those things we've been through and all I ask is this. Would you let me down?" the blue-haired, after taking a straight gulp of his drink, then faced his partner, tugging a bit his shoulder in the process._

He should've known, deciding when you're a bit drunk, no matter the amount, would lead to a very unthought-of decision. Add to that that the heat was up. Usually he wasn't the grudging type nor was he the impatient one, however, when the summer season arrives, so does his unexplainable temper.

Reeling from the headache caused by drinking with the same blue-haired the previous night, he combed through his hair, ruffling it about with his fingers.

The train finally arrived. He was keen on standing up as the vehicle started to halt. He wasn't even sure if he could push through with this. People started to exit the train as soon as its doors opened. And he, well, he chose to sit still – observing the passengers and taking a guess on who this woman is.

Just then, as he turned to his side, a figure approached. She was…it was someone he'd never seen before. Regal. Sophisticated in a casual manner. If he were to assess her clothing, those words were simply not enough to the effect gazing at her brought about in him. His eyes can't stop looking, as though captivated by her.

He had never felt this way…whatever the term "way" may imply or mean for that matter.

He quickly turned away, noticing that she faced his direction. He was caught staring at her, he knew and he could tell. Whether she was approaching still his direction or not, he couldn't tell.

At that high noon…a figure overshadowed him…and thus, as he stared up, his violet orbs were looking straight at her azure's.

"And you must be…Athrun?" her voice – it was cheerful and a bit hesitant. However, it had a timber to it that rang uniquely as the words were uttered.

Ridding of these thoughts, he shook his head and stood up, standing tall against her as she was forced to look up to him.

"What made you say that I am?" in a calm manner, bordering sarcasm, he spoke.

She looked around at her surrounding before fully stopping at his figure. Smiling, and obviously ignoring the tone in his voice, she replied.

"Red shirt…and with the way you are looking straight at me earlier, I thought you know who I am by then."

"Red…?"

"_Kira…what will you be wearing when you fetch her?" _

_He was still half-asleep then as he spoke through the phone…eyes a little low, begging to be closed once more._

"_I don't know…the usual, I suppose…"_

"_Seriously, any color in mind?"_

"…_r…red…that…could be…ni…ce…" and before he could hear what the other had to say…he dozed off to sleep._

Closing his eyes, he then opened them once more. The thought simply strode through his memory as he fixed himself up.

"Am I the only one in red today?"

"No…but I have a feeling."

- - - - - -

They were then crossing the streets, with Kira holding her luggage. She was closely following him, but often the view of the wide horizon distracted her and slowed her walking. She would have to catch up with his fast pace but that wasn't a hindrance for she was used to walking long distances in short times anyway.

They first stopped in a nearby park, as Kira noticed that she was starting to breathe hard…sign of possible dehydration and weariness. He wasn't cold-hearted or insensitive. Even his body begged him to take a break.

"We should stay here for a while." He whispered audible enough for her to hear. She didn't utter a word, as she nodded her head.

They sat on a bench, hovering above it was a sturdy tree whose leaves were broad enough to cover them from the sun's light.

Closing her eyes, she allowed the passing breeze to soothe her momentarily. It was too hot…it seemed summer was at its peak. Kira, who sat silently beside her, took hold of his bottle and drank. But upon fixing his eyes on her seemingly waery figure, he then paused and offered the same to her. By this time, she had her eyes opened, and was at first, unable to understand what to make of the gesture.

"I'm sorry. This is my fault…I parked my car at the mall two streets away…" He spoke, trying as hard as he could not to show his concern or guilt. He was sincere, but there was something about this lady beside him that he couldn't understand himself or why was he acting strangely around her…doing things he never did for anyone, especially on the first day of their meeting.

"…anyhow, there's no nearby store so…I hope this is enough for the long walk again…"

When she still did not move, he then faced her.

"…unless you aren't into drinking into a stranger's bottle…I know, I think I have a tissue or something in my pocket…" and as he rummaged about his pants, she quickly took the same.

Smiling and acknowledging his intentions, she assured him. "This is fine with me. My father…he taught me to adapt well to whatever situation I am in. Don't worry, I do this often…"

"Often?"

"Yes, drinking from another's cup…" she bowed low, seemingly embarassed. And quite freankly, he thought she was the very neat type…this was a revelation to him.

"So, may I ask what you do?"

"Not much…" he stole a glance at her, before continuing their conversation. "…and you?"

"Not much as well…you know…"

She then stood up as she placed both hands on her back.

"…you are a kind-hearted person. Our parents may be pushing us too much on each other, however I think everything would go smoothly between us, Athrun."

And with that, she then took hold of his arm and helped him stand up. He was still thinking about correcting his name, however, it seemed that would have to be explained later.

- - - - - -

They have been walking for quite some time now, thus, Kira, upon entering the said mall thought about taking another break. As he diverted his gaze towards an establishment, he glanced back at his watch, taking note of the time, before fully facing her.

"Take her out to eat…" he remembered him telling him – a reminder which plagued his mind just now.

"We could take an early dinner if you want." He started as he pointed at a nearby restaurant. It was a bit fancy but Kira thought this would be better, considering all the things he heard about the girl. He did his research after all – well, he just didn't know what she looked like exactly.

Simply nodding, they then proceeded towards the said establishment, with the attendant escorting them to a seat adjacent to the window. Once seated and having been given their menu, the two browsed at them.

"You can order whatever you want…don't worry much about the food here, with the ambiance, I am inclined to believe it's at par with what you're usually accustomed with."

"We could have eaten at a fast food. Like I said, I am able to adapt well." She took note as she pointed at the seemingly escalating prices of every dish.

"If that's the case, I think we'll have that some other time."

"Where would we go after?" she then asked.

"After getting your luggage in the car, perhaps I'll take you to the hotel where you'll be staying."

"There's no need for that."

Stealing a glance at her direction, he then took his order as he spoke once more, deciding to ponder on her statement later.

- - - - - -

As they stood there, his eyes wandered to every corner of his mansion. Zala's mansion. He glanced at her, eyes inquiring and a bit amused.

"So, this is where you'll stay?"

"Both our fathers agreed on this…nothing's really on our hands." He noted that her tone contained that of somber, one which completely clouded the correction about his identity. She took a moment to look at his face, as he placed the sketch back on his pocket. Both then entered the house.

No one was home. The usual busy corridors were now undisturbed.

"Now where are the maids?" he wondered out loud. Usually they were at Athrun's service whenever he's around. Perhaps, it was their day off? He shrugged at the thought.

"Um…"

"Yes?"

"…do you know where the kitchen is, I'm kind of…thirsty." She did appear too shy to ask about it. However, not forgetting his manners, he quickly replied.

"It's right…" but as he spoke, he unconsciously dragged her luggage around, which was to note, a bit heavy to his own liking. A bit embarrassed at his struggle, he apologized.

"I'm sorry, my things have been weighing you down…I suppose we could leave them by the side." She suggested which Kira dismissed almost immediately.

"The maids aren't around for some reason, and for that, I don't think it's wise that we leave your things anywhere for that matter. I'll just carry this along as I lead you to the kitchen."

"No. I have bothered you enough. I think I can go there by myself. Of course, with your directions."

"Very well…" amused at her response, he then ruffled his hair. "…it's to the right. Once there, you'll be in a corridor, take the second door to your left. That's where the kitchen is. I'll be right here."

"Thank you." With a smile, she then went on her way.

- - - - - -

It was as he had described it. Once finding the right door, she then turned the knob without knocking – which was not quite the right thing to do at a foreign house. For as she pushed the same open, a resounding "bump" followed by a feminine "ouch" echoed through.

"Sorry!" she was quick to respond as she assisted the person back to her feet, though her hand was still hovering about her butt which took the weight from her sudden fall.

"Hey, it's all right. I get that often…" the other spoke, trying to calm the pink-haired, who was obviously worried for her welfare.

Wincing a bit at the pain, the blonde dusted off her clothing as she hopped about and stretched her legs.

"I should say it's the first time I got knocked out by a door." Laughing, she then gave a cheery smile. This girl, Lacus thought, was definitely a unique character.

"And you are?" examining her from head to toe, the blonde spoke once more, an eyebrow up.

- - - - - -

Kira stood there, his back leaning against the wall as he waited for her return.

"What's taking her…"

Just then, a maid walked through the corridor, a bit apologetic upon seeing him.

"And where have you and the others been? Athrun has a guest…" he didn't mean to sound harsh, but technically, someone should've been in the front door, welcoming guests or something.

"Sorry, sir. Ma'am Cagalli asked us to accompany her to the garden, we simply couldn't refuse."

"Cagalli? Cagalli's here?" astonished upon the knowledge, he then face her properly. The sudden reprimand in his voice long gone.

"Where is my sister?"

- - - - - -

He was led towards the outdoors, and there he found his twin. She was in a hurry then, her things with her before he bumped into her.

"Kira? What are you doing here?"

"I'm supposed to ask that to you."

They then proceeded walking about, as the blonde seemed to be in haste.

"Well, Athrun called up and asked that I do the gardening for him."

"Now _you're_ a gardener?" he did sound a bit sarcastic, which Cagalli playfully dismissed.

"Let's just say I'm an all-around now. And you? What are _you_ doing here?" not keen on letting him off the hook, she stared him down.

"I came to accompany his guest. That's all."

"By the way, there's going to be a fireworks festival tonight. Care to invite _his_ guest along?"

"I'm serious. I did accompany Athrun's guest." Somehow, with the tone she used, Kira sensed she's a bit doubtful.

"I am serious as well. So, what do you say?" She paused. By then, they were standing at the front door, her hand on the knob.

"No."

"Then at least invite his guest to come."

"It's been a long trip. Both of us are tired."

"Killjoy." She muttered as the door fluttered open.

"Anyhow, I'll be leaving then. Got lots of things left to be done at the office."

"At this hour? Overtime?"

"Funny, Kira. Aren't you coming with me?"

He did want to come along. After all, he's done here, right? But then, as he remembered _her_, he felt as though it wasn't right to simply leave without saying goodbye.

_If that was his intention at all._

He then shook his head as he held the door for her.

"I have to do something." Was his simple reply.

"Fine. You should know, you rejected me twice today. And if you're not my little brother, I would have beaten you up by now." With a wink, she then waved him goodbye as he bade her "take care".

- - - - - -

Lacus wandered off towards the second floor. She intended to find Kira, but then when she came back, he was nowhere in sight. He's no longer standing on the very spot she left him. Athrun's maids already helped her with her luggage, it seemed Kira left already. And somehow, the thought saddened her in a way she never knew how. Perhaps, it was because she never really got the chance to apologize for all the troubles she caused him, to think, he wasn't even Athrun to begin with.

"_You're Lacus Clyne?"_

"_Yes."_

"_The Lacus Clyne? Wow, it's an honor. Your father's works really are profound and admirable."_

"_Thank you. And…you must be…?"_

"_Oh, I'm Cagalli…Cagalli Yula Attha. Nice to meet you." She then shook her hand as they shared a hearty laugh._

"_I'm really sorry for earlier. I didn't know what I was thinking, not knocking and all that."_

"_Don't worry about it. So, what brings you here?" _

"_I am a bit thirsty…" She then took hold of a glass and filled it with water, after which handing the same over to the pink-haired._

"_You don't have to bother…"_

"_Hey, you worry too much. I insisted to give you that glass, didn't I?"_

_Nodding her head, she then took her fill of it as she thanked the blonde. She scanned the area, and finally took notice at the refrigerator door. It had some pictures on it, and this intrigued her._

_Walking towards the same, she pointed at each person, landing her finger to a familiar face._

"_This is you…" she spoke as Cagalli focused her attention as well._

"_Yes, and the other two are my brother and Athrun."_

"_Athrun? Is he…this one?" pointing at a brunette, Cagalli had to lean further to see clearly. _

"_That's my brother, Kira. This is Athrun." She then corrected, pointing a finger to the blue-haired standing right behind her in the picture._

"_Is that so…" it was barely audible, but somehow, she felt a cringe of disappointment upon realizing her mistake._

Athrun may have his own personal reasons but she was hoping that they could meet in time…though it was not in the implication that Kira here did too bad. He actually gave her a good impression. Had he been really Athrun, she could very well attest to the words her father spoke of him.

She then turned to her side, and there, at the terrace, she saw him, leaning against the railings – the hair ruffling about his hair.

"May I join you?" her voice was soft, almost like the passing breeze, he noted, as he simply nodded his head. He didn't dare look at her – keeping his gaze on the horizon.

She glanced at him every now and then. She still was thinking about the misunderstanding. What was certain was that though it was really not Athrun who came to her at the station, he was not far from him – Kira was _his_ friend after all.

Kira was busy sending a message to the blue-haired as she took in the evening air. It was a long, hot day and the evenings, though usually shorter during this season, brought about a positive atmosphere.

'_Athrun, we're here at your house, you didn't tell me she'd be staying over…text when you receive this message…'_

It was her who first broke the seeming silence.

"I thought you already left." She started.

He glanced at her as he simply held his phone in his grasp.

"What made you think that?"

"Because…Cagalli is your sister, after all."

He had to admit, he was a bit taken aback by her statement. He didn't expect the two to know each other before he introduced them. He sighed. How silly could he be? Cagalli was his sister after all. He should have known better that this would happen the moment he saw his sister there. What are the odds they won't meet?

With much pondering and thinking, he took in a breath.

"About that…I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. It was…honestly my mistake to assume you're him." She spoke calmly, her tone friendly rather than accusing…and to think, he noticed that she was a bit embarrassed at what happened.

"I even called you Athrun all this while." She added as a light tint of pink sprayed across her cheeks. She couldn't face him properly, he could tell.

"It's as good as mine…it's my fault for not correcting."

"After all that happened…what then should I call you?"

Without much thought, he spoke clearly.

"Kira. Kira Yamato. Call me whatever suits you."

"That's a good name. I think I'll call you Kira."

He took a moment to glance at her.

"And…" he hesitated, but after much thinking, he then continued. "…and what should I call you?"

Her response was quick as though it came naturally, as though she was expecting the same question to be thrown back at her.

"I don't know. I mean, you – sir - have known I am Lacus the whole time, I think I'm used to that."

And then she smiled.

At that moment, their eyes were filled with many colors as the fireworks strayed across the evening, and the sound of tropical music filled the surroundings. She was in awe as she stared back at the then fire lit skies.

It was the same smile she had kept on her face that had him. Her eyes were sparkling with each hue on the skyline that he couldn't much protest when he held out his phone.

'Click.'

For there was only one thing on his mind…

…if he were to capture a moment, it would be her smile that he would gladly take. Put into words, it was simply…breathtaking.

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait…and for the long chapter. I intended to make the chapter longer since a season would be tackled with only a single event, and it would be a shame if I did so without divulging into the details. Yeah, and this could be plagued with numerous grammatical errors. Also, I'm doing a flashback method, if you know the usual order of the seasons...they meet at summer, and part at winter - that's basically the gist. Anyhow, thanks for reading!


End file.
